hscboardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Biomolecules MCQs
Level 1 1= Q.1) Proteins on hydrolysis give : a)α amino acids b)β amino acids c)carboxylic acids d)amines |-| 2= Q.2)Proteins contain ______ linkages a)polypeptide b)polyester c)glucosidic d)polyamide |-| 3= Q.3) Sucrose on hydrolysis gives : a)glucose b)fructose c)both d)none of these |-| 4= Q4) Primary structure of Proteins is a ________ chain . a) helical b) straight c) double stranded d) twisted |-| 5= Q.5) What are called as biological catalysts ? a)hormones b)lipids c)enzymes d)vitamins |-| 6= Q6) Lipids have ______ solubility in water . a) limited b) complete c) no d) can't say |-| 7= Q&) Hormones are secreted by : a)secretion glands b)endocrine glands c)Pitutary gland d)hormein gland |-| 8= Q8) night blindness may be caused due to deficiency of vitamin ___ . a)B b)A c)D d)C |-| 9= Q9) The sugars that do not reduce Fehlings and tollen's agent are called as : a)Reducing b)Non reducing c)oxidizing d)non oxidizing |-| 10= Q 10) Insulin is secreted by : a) pancreas b) thyroid gland c) pitutary gland d) secretary gland |-| 11= Q 11) Simple Lipids can be hydrolyzed a) True b) False c) depends on nature of lipid d) Can't say |-| 12= Q 12) Which of the following are water soluble lipids ? a)A b)K c)B d)P |-| 13= Q 13) What are substances responsible for heredity ? a)Hormones b)Enzymes c) Amino Acids d)Nucleic Acids |-| 14= Q 14) |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 2 1= Q.1) Which of these is not found in RNA ? a)thymine b)uracil c)ribose d)phosphate |-| 2= Q.2) Disaccharides contain ______ linkages a)polyamide b)polyester c)glucosidic d)hydride |-| 3= Q3) Amino acids , in aqueous medium , has acidic and basic groups on it . Such an ion is called _________ . a)Zwitter b)Neutral c)Acidic d)Basic |-| 4= Q4)Fibrous Proteins are _____ in water : a) soluble b) insoluble c) depends |-| 5= Q5)Globular Proteins are _____ in water : a) soluble b) insoluble c) depends |-| 6= Q6) Thyroxine is secreted by : a) pancreas b) thyroid gland c) pitutary gland d) secretary gland |-| 7= Q7) Characteristics of Complex Lipids are : a)Ester linkage , can be hydrolyzed b)No Ester linkage , can be hydrolyzed c)Ester linkage , can not be hydrolyzed d)No Ester linkage , can not be hydrolyzed |-| 8= Q8) Which set represents fat soluble lipids ? a)A,D,B b)A,B,K c)A,D,K d)K,D,C |-| 9= Q9)Nucleic acids contain _______ chain . a)Polynucleotide b)Polyamide c)Polyester d)Polypeptide |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 3 1= Q1) Amylose constitutes ___ % starch : a)40 b)20 c)60 d)15 |-| 2= Q2) Proteins on hydrolysis give _____ amino acids . a) 10 b)20 c)30 d)40 |-| 3= Q3)Fibrous Proteins contain _______ . a)poly amide bonds b)intermolecular hydrogen bonding c)poly ester bonds d)Fibrous bonds |-| 4= Q4) Globular Proteins have : a)intramolecular hydrogen bonding b)intermolecular hydrogen bonding c)poly ester bonds d)Fibrous bonds |-| 5= Q5) In denaturation , proteins get ________ . a)condensed b)precipitated c)evaporated d)decomposed |-| 6= Q6) Vitamins B and C are : a)Fat soluble b)Water soluble c)Non Polar Fats d)None of these |-| 7= Q7) DNA does not contain ________ . a)Thymine b)Adenine c)Uracil d)Cytosine |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 4 1= |-| 2= Q2) A polypeptide bond contains C=O and _____ : a)NO2 b)NH c)NH2 d)OH |-| 3= Q.3) Amylopectin constitutes ____ % starch : a)80 b)20 c)60 d)15 |-| 4= Q4)Secondary and tertiary structures of proteins are helical , but they are _______ and _______ respectively . a)3 dimensional , 2 dimensional b)2 dimensional , 3 dimensional c)both 2 dimensional d)both 3 dimensional . |-| 5= Q5) Adrenaline and noradrenaline are hormones which are derivatives of _____ . a)amino acids b)carboxylic acids c)carbohydrates d)proteins |-| 6= Q6)The set representing Purines is : a)Thymine , Guanine b)Thymine , Adenine c) Adenine , Guanine d)Adenine , Cytosine |-| 7= Q7) The set containing Pyrimidines is : a)Adenine , Thymine , Cytosine b)Cytosine , Thymine , Uracil c)Thymine , Guanine , Cytosine d)Adenine , Guanine , Cytosine |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 5 1= Q1)Insulin is a ________ hormone . a) peptide b) polyester c) phosphide d) amide |-| 2= Q2) _______ is a component of cell membrane . a)Cerebroise b)Phospholipids c)Glycolipids d)All of these |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 6 1= Q1) The only amino acid that is optically inactive is : a)glycine b)Alanine c)Valine d)Leucine |-| 2=Q2) The only Vitamin having a mineral in it is : a)C b)K c)B12 d)A |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 7 1= Q1) Which of the following is a vitamin of aliphatic series ? a)B b)C c)K d)D |-| 2= Q2) Vitamin K belongs to : a)aliphatic series b)aromatic series c)alicyclic series d)heterocyclic series |-| 3= Q3) Which of the following Vitamins belongs to alicyclic series ? a)D b)K c)A d)B |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 8 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 9 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level Ultimate ! 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Category:Chemistry CET